L'ange bleue
by megamoimeme
Summary: La jeune Tsuki, quinze ans, s'interpose dans le combat final de Krad et Dark. Qu'elles seront les conséquences de son acte? Une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux amis, une nouvelle famille... Et bien de révélations.
1. Le début de la fin Ou l'inverse

L'alerte avait été donnée en ville. Tous les villageois étaient réunis dans un endroit sur suite à ce terrible séisme. Peu de dégâts avaient été occasionnés, mais cette situation était dangereuse. Le grand-père de Tsuki disait que la même situation avait été causée il y avait 40 ans. Et dire que le lendemain allait être la veille de Noël…

Tsuki, une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, était inquiète. On le voyait dans ses yeux bleus, où brillait une lueur de doute. Elle jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux bleus rois. Elle avait enfilé une paire de jeans délavés, un débardeur de la couleur de ses cheveux et une veste noire. Sa peau, blanche comme de la neige, faisait contraste avec cet ensemble. Le fait qu'elle cognait ses chaussures bleues sur le sol reflétait encore plus son sentiment d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux jumelles Harada partir, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle les suivit discrètement. Le spectacle s'offrant à elle la désola. La ville avait subi bien plus de dégâts qu'elle ne le croyait… Elle entendit soudain Risa parler.

Je suis sûre que Niwa-kun va bien…

Oui…

Niwa-kun? Le jeune Niwa-kun? Quel était le rapport? Lorsqu'elle vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de Riku, elle cru comprendre qu'un lien la liait au jeune Daisuke. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Hio-San dans le pendentif de l'aînée Harada, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner là où elle devait être, un policier la remarqua.

Hey toi! Viens ici, je t'emmène en lieu sûr.

La jeune fille n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle était partie de son plein gré de cet endroit et pris place dans la voiture. La radio de la voiture de police grincha soudain.

Toutes les unités au Musée! Toutes les unités au Musée!

Hmmmm.

L'homme passa son regard de Tsuki au Musée.

Je crois que je peux te faire confiance. On va au Musée, mais tu ne dois pas me fausser compagnie!

Oui.

Il démarra en trombe, direction le Musée. À peine arrivés à leurs destinations, les deux jeunes gens virent avec surprise un tourbillon de plumes venait d'au dessus du Musée. Dehors, on pouvait entendre une journaliste parler d'une bataille entre Dark et un Dark blanc. Le policier la regarda avec un regard rempli de doutes avant de lui dire :

Je dois aller m'occuper de ça. Toi, tu restes ici.

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre. Il était déjà sortit. Peu de temps après, Tsuki sortit discrètement et se mêla à la foule, tentant de passer pour une journaliste. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler sans être vu dans le bâtiment. Elle entendait le bruit des deux Dark en provenance de la tour. Elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers menant à la dite tour. Elle arriva finalement, à bout de souffle. Se qu'elle vit la sidéra. Les deux anges se battaient. Dark donna un violant coup d'ailes à son sosie en blanc, détruisant ses ailes. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses ailes d'ébène. Ils se transformèrent ainsi en une grande boule blanche. Celle-ci se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers une espèce de fenêtre en pierre, qu'ils défoncèrent sans problèmes. La jeune fille les suivit rapidement. Derrière le trou, le spectacle était bizarre. Un homme était étendu près d'une hache. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait une… œuvre d'art? Ça ressemblait à un cœur de couleur vert dont les deux extrémités du haut semblaient liées par une espèce de glue violette. Elle s'en désintéressa pour fixé la boule blanche qui fonçait vers une toile. À l'impact, la sphère redevint les deux Dark. Le blanc semblait avoir retrouvé ses ailes. La toile avait déchirée sous la force de l'impact. L'adversaire du voleur légendaire se retourna et, surpris, cria :

Les ailes noires?!?

Il fixa l'homme étendu sur le sol avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

Tu veux me sceller?

Dark ne répondit pas. Le premier coup de minuit sonna alors qu'il mettait les bras en croix sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux. Ses ailes se replièrent un peu avant de se tendre, radient comme des planches, en même temps que ses bras. Une lueur émana de lui. Des plumes noires semblèrent serrer les poignets de son adversaire. Celui-ci cria, une pointe de colère et de désespoir dans la voix :

Si tu fais ça toi aussi tu…

Tsuki resta figée. La toile derrière l'ange vira au noir le plus profond. Dans un cri de colère, il cria :

DAAARK!

Le vent tournait autour du voleur, emportant des plumes. Dans ses yeux brillaient désolation et détermination. Tsuki l'entendit murmurer :

Adieu, mon autre moi…

Elle ne tenta même pas de comprendre. Le voleur fonça sur son adversaire et traversa la toile. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, la jeune fille les suivit. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un deux mort, encore moins les deux. Évidemment, elle ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Elle se retrouva flottante dans le néant, en compagnie des deux anges qui ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Ils étaient face à face, et, derrière eux, se trouvait une œuvre d'art représentant un squelette ailé tenant une épée. Il était terrifiant, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air…vivant. Elle entendit la voix de Dark.

Krad, se sera bientôt notre fin!

Krad? C'était donc le nom de l'adversaire du voleur… L'ange blanc sourit.

Non, se sera la fin pour toi seul, Dark Mousy.

Quoi? Daïsuke, es-tu là?

Encore Niwa-kun? Qu'avait-il avoir avec cette histoire? Dark semblait paniqué. C'était bien la première fois que Tsuki le voyait dans cet état. Le voleur semblait avoir entendu une voix, puis il parla.

Pourquoi? Le rituel aurait dû nous séparer!

Krad ricana. La jeune fille ne comprenait décidément rien à cette histoire…

Tout se passe selon mon plan. Tu es la clé. Et moi, le seul à savoir comment utiliser cette clé. Je vais ouvrir les ailes noires, la porte des ténèbres.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il avait sortit une plume, laquelle s'était illuminée. L'adolescente commença à se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas écouté le policier et être restée tranquillement dans la voiture. La voix de Krad continua, pendant qu'il tendit violemment la plume vers le haut.

Ailes des Ténèbres, il est temps de ressusciter!

La lumière de la plume s'intensifia. À la surprise de Tsuki, elle forma un crâne. Dark se mit à hurler de douleur. Il fut téléporté vers l'œuvre d'art, sur laquelle il était maintenant collé, ses deux bras formant une ligne diagonale. Les manches de son manteau disparurent dans une marre de liquides violet. Là, il sembla remarqué la jeune fille et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Ne te mêle pas de ça! ». Ensuite, il sembla parlé par pensée à quelqu'un, mais qui?

Hmm. Tu ne veux pas te résigner. Ricana Krad

Il poussa un son de surprise. Tsuki eu peur qu'il l'est aperçut, mais il fixait l'homme qui était étendu près de la hache. Celui-ci s'était relevé et semblait se retenir sur l'œuvre d'art. Krad lui cria ses paroles :

Arrête! Tu ne peux pas briser le sceau! Si tu n'arrêtes pas…

Il poussa soudain un son de surprise mêlée à la douleur. Tsuki entendu l'homme murmurer difficilement.

Je ne laisserais les ailes noires à personne!

Et il abattit la hache sur la drôle de glue, qui se brisa sous l'impact. L'homme tomba en même temps que l'arme. Le tour de la plate forme sur laquelle il se trouva s'illumina. Les chaînes reliées à la toile s'illuminèrent d'une lumière bleue. La statue disparue et Dark reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements. Krad était sans défense, s'étant écroulé sur ses genoux. Le voleur cria.

Maintenant!

Non!

La jeune fille s'interposa entre Dark et Krad. Elle ne savait rien de leurs histoires respectives, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que si Dark faisait se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… Les deux anges allaient mourir. Lors de l'impact du coup de Dark sur son corps, la jeune fille fut entourée d'une lumière bleutée. Krad semblait surpris, de même que son sosie noir. Une puissante lumière bleue foncée envahit toute l'aire du combat. Les corps des deux anges furent graduellement remplacés par une lumière jaunâtre vive. Rapidement, un long rayon de lumière partit de leur corps respectifs vers le haut. Ils étaient si près que l'on aurait dit un seul et même rayon. On entendit quelque chose crier. Les deux rayons se dirigèrent vers le corps de la jeune fille. Elle sentit un sentiment bizarre, comme si quelque chose venait de prendre place au fond d'elle même. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, les deux anges avaient fait place, à la surprise de Tsuki, à Satoshi Hiwatari et Daïsuke Niwa. Le halo autour du corps de la jeune fille ne s'était cependant pas dissipé. Des ailes bleues rois poussèrent dans son dos en lui causant une souffrance à peine endurable. Elle cria. Le halo cessa aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. La jeune fille tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Sa dernière pensée fut de demander des explications à Daïsuke et Satoshi lorsqu'elle se réveillera.


	2. Le réveil

Tsuki ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se demanda si se qu'elle avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Lentement, elle se leva. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En tout cas, elle n'était pas dans le Musée. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre à l'allure plutôt accueillante, dans un lit confortable à souhait. Elle se rendit compte qu'un homme était étendu sur le lit voisin du siens. Était-elle à l'hôpital?

Soudain, un oiseau rose vola devant son nez avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Étrangement, il n'avait pas de bec. L'oiseau, sous l'air ébahi de Tsuki, se transforma en jeune dame. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés courts. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de ménage qui s'accordait bien avec ses yeux verts. Elle avait l'air bien sympathique, surtout avec le grand sourire qu'elle affichait.

Daï-chan! Ton amie est réveillé!

Son amie? C'est à peine si elle connaissait Niwa… Celui-ci déboula en trombe dans la chambre, suivi de près par Riku Harada. Dès qu'il vit que Tsuki allait bien, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Riku, elle, se contenta de lui faire un sourire. Tsuki, gênée, eu un sourire qui reflétait ce sentiment. Elle se dit que se qu'elle avait vécue n'était tout compte fait pas un rêve. La jeune femme, qui semblait visiblement être la femme de ménage, sortit, les laissant seule. Tsuki se souvint soudain d'un détail. Paniquant, elle regarda à l'arrière d'elle. Ses ailes étaient repliées dans son dos. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré. Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Satoshi, qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

Je crois que tu nous dois une explication... Tsuki Kamichi.

Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

Un bon commandant de police se doit de connaître tous les noms de citoyens ainsi que leurs apparences. Mais ne détourne pas la question. Que c'est-il passé?

Franchement je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être que si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi Dark et Krad semblent vous connaître, ça m'aiderait. Et surtout, que sont les ailes noires? Que sont exactement ces deux anges?

Hummm. Ça, c'est une histoire longue et affreusement compliquée.

J'ai tout mon temps, étant donné que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi affublée d'une paire d'ailes! Cependant, je vous demanderais de me passer le téléphone, histoire de prévenir mon père que je vais bien. Du moins, physiquement, étant donné que je ne suis pas sûre d'aller très bien mentalement...

Tout de suite! Cria Daïsuke, qui était déjà partit à la recherche d'un téléphone, accompagné de Riku, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas plus la situation que Tsuki.

Cette-dernière se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de Satoshi. Elle détourna le regard, qu'elle reporta sur ses ailes. Elle constata qu'elle pouvait les faire bougé comme si c'était des bras ou des jambes. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se pratique. Pour l'instant, elle tenait plus à comprendre se qui se passait. Elle même n'avait pas vraiment compris se qui lui était arrivée. Une douleur la prit au cœur, qu'elle serra pour apaiser cette souffrance. Soudain, des voix surgirent dans sa tête.

_- Krad! Laisse-là tranquille! Elle a voulu te sauver, au risque d'y laisser la peau!_

_Et alors? Je m'en fiche! Je veux ce corps! Je veux avoir un corps à moi seul! Et si on pourrait se battre, tu sais très bien que je le ferais, Dark Mousy... Je te tuerais de mes propres mains!_

_Sale frimeur, laisse-là au moins comprendre se qui se passe!_

La jeune fille se prit la tête à deux mains. Elle gémit. Une chose était sûr, elle entendait Dark et Krad se disputer. Elle paniqua à l'idée que le dernier voulait son corps.

Comment faites vous pour vous chamailler dans ma tête? Et où êtes vous passez?

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de Satoshi. Il mit la main sur son cœur.

Est-ce que tu entends Krad parler? Demanda-t-il

Ou...Oui. Lui et Dark sont entrain de se disputer dans ma tête... J'ai dut prendre un coup sur la tête en tombant. J'imagine que la paire d'aile que j'ai dans le dos n'est que mon imagination, elle aussi.

Non. Les ailes sont vrais. Et si tu entends Krad et Dark, on a un sacré problème.

...

_Ouais, écoute le gentil monsieur. Ce sale Satoshi... S'il n'était pas intervenu, mes plans se sauraient déroulés à merveilles!_

De quoi tu parles?

_Pfff. Saletée d'humaine... _

_Je te rappelle que cette « saletée d'humaine » t'as sauvée la vie... Et la mienne, par la même occasion. Cependant, je dois avoué ne pas savoir si je dois en être reconnaissant ou contrarié..._

Logiquement, tu devrais être reconnaissant...

_Bientôt tu vas comprendre._

Comment?

Satoshi ne parlait pas. Il semblait tenté de deviné se que disaient les anges. Soudain, Daïsuke surgit sur le pas de la porte. À ses côtés se tenait visiblement toute sa famille, ainsi que Riku. Un joli lapin bélier sauta sur le lit en poussant un petit « Kyu! » attachant. La jeune fille sourit et le caressa, à son grand plaisir. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux! Elle leva soudain les yeux vers le pas de la porte. Gênée, elle se présenta.

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tsuki Kamichi. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

_Menteuse. Tu aurais préférée ne jamais devoir les rencontrés. En tout cas, pas dans ces circonstances._

Tais-toi! Murmura la jeune fille entre ses dents, qui commençait à en avoir marre des répliques assassines de Krad.

La famille Niwa la regarda, incrédule, avant de se présenter tour à tour. Ainsi, Tsuki apprit que la mère de Daïsuke se nommait Emiko, son grand-père Daiki, la dame de ménage Towa et son père, l'homme allongé sur le lit voisin, Kosuké. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier semblait s'être réveille.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence lourd, Emiko brisa la glace.

Tu devrais appeler ton père, Tsuki. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. Dis leurs seulement que tu vas rester chez une amie quelques jours.

O...Oui.

Morose, elle ajouta dans sa tête:

-_En fait se serait plutôt le contraire, mais bon..._

Daïsuke lui donna le téléphone. La jeune fille appela son père. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour le convaincre, malgré que se soit Noël. Une larme perla aux yeux de Tsuki, mais elle la chassa. À quoi s'attendait-elle avec son père…Elle raccrocha en poussant un soupir. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la famille Niwa.


	3. Une sortie Agréable?

Par quoi on commence? Mon histoire où celle de Dark et Krad?

Tu connais leurs noms? Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu connaisses Krad. Dit Daiki, visiblement surpris.

...

Je crois qu'ils sont maintenant en elle. Déclara Satoshi

QUOI?!? s'écria tous les membres de la famille

Alors moi, je suis dans le même état que Tsuki. Je ne comprends plus rien! Dit Riku

Tu mérites de savoir toi aussi... murmura Daïsuke, mal à l'aise

Je veux bien te croire Satoshi, mais comment peux-tu être certain que Krad et Dark sont dans le corps de Tsuki? Demanda Daiki

Elle les entend se disputer.

Je vois...

La jeune fille se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Ça l'énervait au plus au point, d'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait.

_Tu as raison. Tu as vraiment fait une grosse gaffe. _

Ça va, j'avais compris… dit Tsuki

Emiko tenta de rassurer la jeune fille avec un sourire, mais ses yeux trahissaient son stress. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait vraiment dû écouter ce fichu policier…

On va commencer par écouter ton histoire, Tsuki. Ensuite, nous te raconterons la notre et tranquillement on va comprendre se qui c'est passé. Dit calmement le grand-père de Daïsuke

Oui.

_On va enfin savoir qu'est-ce que tu fichais là…_

_Et comment on s'est retrouvé en toi…_

On le saura plus vite si vous vous taisez, vous deux!

…

Bon. Alors, tout à commencé quand j'ai vu les jumelles Harada partir…

La jeune adolescente raconta tout. De la filature des jumelles jusqu'à son interception entre Dark et Krad, en passant par le policier. Les deux anges gardèrent le silence, se qui semblait plutôt rare.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici, saine et sauve, mais avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle déplia et replia les ailes bleues qui ornaient majestueusement son dos. Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées.

_Tu étais là depuis si longtemps?_

Dark semblait vraiment perdu. Tsuki sentait Krad ruminé. Elle se dit qu'il était hésitant. Elle ne répondit pas au voleur fantôme. C'était bien inutile, de toute façon. Elle observa Daïsuke. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage, mais elle ne pouvait définir pourquoi. Chacun fut tiré de ses rêveries lorsque Daiki pris parole. Le lapin, toujours sur le lit, sembla lui aussi surpris. Comprenait-il de quoi ils parlaient?

Je vois… J'ai maintenant ma petite idée. Cependant, il serait égoïste de te laisser dans l'ignorance. Alors, comme convenu, nous allons te dévoiler toute notre histoire. En sachant la notre, tu sauras aussi celle de Dark et Krad.

Malgré ces belles paroles, la famille semblait hésiter. Krad ne semblait pas de l'avis du grand-père de Daïsuke.

- _NON! Elle ne doit pas savoir!_

Un silence s'était installé. Évidement, personne n'avait entendu l'ange à l'exception de Tsuki. Celle-ci sentait un sentiment étrange. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose tentait de sortir de son corps. Elle réussit cependant à repousser cette sensation. Satoshi lui lança un regard en coin.

À la surprise de tous, c'est Daïsuke qui se jeta à l'eau le premier.

Tout à commencé il y a plusieurs siècle, à la constitution de la famille Niwa, les voleurs, et la famille Hikari, les créateurs d'œuvres d'arts. Les deux familles ont toujours été rivales.

Pendant quelques heures, la famille raconta toute l'histoire. Quand un faisait une erreur, quelqu'un d'autre le reprenait et continuait de dévoiler les secrets que renfermait cette histoire. Tsuki ne disait rien, mais ses yeux s'écarquillaient souvent, de même que Riku. Tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans son esprit. Plus ils avançaient dans l'histoire, plus la jeune fille constatait la gravité de son erreur. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Tsuki.

Je suis désolée…

Tu ne savais pas. Mais tes gestes pourraient être graves à longs termes. Nous ne savons encore rien de se que Dark et Krad peuvent et prévoient faire. Ne baisse jamais ta garde.

Oui.

La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes.

Est-ce qu'ils peuvent… sortir de mon corps?

Explique-toi. Demanda Daiki

Tout à l'heure, Krad à crier que je ne devais pas savoir l'histoire. Ensuite, j'ai eu la sensation que quelque chose essayait de sortir de mon corps.

Je vois. Dès que tu as cette sensation, crie l'un de nos noms. Tu risques de rester ici plus longtemps que prévu…

D'accord. Et… Pour ça?

Sur le dernier mot, elle avait battue des ailes. Elle n'avait guère envie de rester dans cet état bien longtemps. Se serait bien dur d'expliquer à son entourage qu'elle s'était retrouvé avec une paire d'ailes car elle s'était interposée dans un combat entre deux anges… Quel beau cadeau de Noël! Elle poussa un léger soupir.

Je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais rien. Ni comment elles sont apparues, ni comment t'en débarrasser.

_Moi j'ai peut-être une idée… dit Krad_

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te faire confiance…

Daiki Niwa sembla surpris. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression de concentration sur le visage de Tsuki, il supposa que l'un des anges lui parlait.

_Tu peux me faire confiance… Si tu me laisse sortir, je suis presque sûr que tes ailes deviendront noires, comme celles de Dark. Si tu laisses sortir Dark, elles seront probablement blanches, comme les miennes. Et si tu nous laisses sortir tous les deux, elles disparaîtront. Quand penses-tu?_

J'en pense… Que ton raisonnement est plausible. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas sortir, ni l'un ni l'autre! Et que celui qui à le plus de chance de sortir c'est Dark, et non pas toi!

Tous les gens présents semblèrent sceptiques. Constatant soudain qu'elle seule avait entendu l'idée de Krad, elle répéta se qu'il venait de dire. Kosuké, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, soupira.

En effet, son raisonnement semble tenir debout. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser sortir d'où il est. Se serait vraiment dangereux.

_Tu n'accepte pas? Quel dommage. Je sortirais, de gré ou de force! Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu as sentie que j'étais sur le point de sortir…_

_Défends-toi, Tsuki! Ne le laisse pas sortir! D'où je suis, je ne peux rien faire!_

Soudain, la sensation qu'avait sentie la jeune adolescente plus tôt se fit ressentir. Plus forte. Plus douloureuse. Elle s'écroula à quatre pattes sur le sol. Une main s'appuyait sur le sol, l'autre tenait fermement son ventre. Elle gémit. De plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à se que cela deviennent un cri. Elle réussit à articuler :

Il…Il veut…Sortir. Aidez-moi, par pitié!

Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose… Nous pouvons seulement se défendre si Krad réussit à sortir. Et t'encourager à tenir le coup. Dit Daiki, désolé.

Tsuki cria. Plus fort. Une lumière se mit à sortir de son ventre.

Non… Je… Ne veux pas… que tu… SORTES!

La lumière, qui ressemblait à une tête, figea. Puis, lentement mais sûrement, elle reprit sa course vers l'extérieur. On pouvait maintenant voir le début d'une silhouette humaine, soit la tête, les épaules et un début de bras. La jeune fille cria de nouveau. La lumière entra légèrement en elle avant de continuer sa course. La douleur était aussi vive que lorsque les ailes étaient apparut sur le dos de la jeune fille. Seulement, elle durant plus longtemps. Beaucoup plus. En parlant d'ailes, celles de la Tsuki commençait à noircir, démontrant ainsi que Krad avait raison. Parce que c'était lui, la lumière qui sortait et qui torturait la pauvre adolescente. Celle-ci tentait encore de se battre, mais c'était bien inutile. Il ne lui restait presque plus de force et Krad était presque sortit. Seule la silhouette illuminée des jambes manquait à l'appel. La jeune Tsuki n'en pouvait plus. Elle poussa un cri de détermination qui, malgré elle, se transforma en souffrance. Finalement, Krad réussit à sortir, après presque dix minutes de bataille. La jeune fille s'écroula, peinant à rester consciente. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

La lumière s'atténua. Rapidement on pu constater les traits de Krad. Celui-ci déploya ses ailes. Il affichait un sourire menaçant. Les Niwa restaient bouche-bée, de même que Riku et Satoshi. Tsuki murmura un léger « Désolé ». Ses ailes, maintenant noir comme l'ébène, reposaient mollement sur le sol.

Krad commença à inspecter son corps, avant de tendre les bras de manière triomphale.

Ça me va bien, un nouveau corps, vous ne trouvez pas?

_Frimeur._

Je… Suis désolée… J'ai… échouée…

_Tu as fait de ton mieux. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir._

L'ange blanc fixa Tsuki avec une certaine répugnance mêlée à la sournoiserie. Il tendit le bras, main ouverte et paume vers le haut. La jeune fille fut entourée d'un halo doré et soulevée du sol.

Que vais-je faire de toi, sale gamine. Te tuer et tuer Dark par la même occasion? Te laisser en vie car tu m'as sauvé et risquer que Dark sorte? Ou encore extraire Dark, le tuer et te laisser vivre dans la douleur d'avoir causé la mort de centaines de personnes? Hmmm.

Tsuki gémit. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, Krad ayant pris toutes ses forces lors de sa sortie laborieuse.

C'est décidé. Je t'emmène avec moi.

Lâche-là sale monstre!

À la surprise de tous, Krad compris, Satoshi sauta dans le dos du blond, lui assénant des coups de poings. L'ange ricana. De l'autre main, il entoura le jeune adolescent d'un halo et le projeta sur le mur. Le commandant gémit lors de l'impact. Il se releva difficilement.

- Vous m'ennuyez.

Il sortit une plume blanche, qui s'illumina. Avec un sourire narquois, il l'a lança au centre de la pièce. Ensuite, il se mit sur le bord de la fenêtre, fit approcher le halo retenant Tsuki, empoigna solidement celle-ci et partit. À peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, il mit son majeur et son index, collés, devant son visage, toujours en affichant un sourire mauvais. Avec horreur, Tsuki entendit le bruit d'une explosion et vit de la fumée sortir à flot de la fenêtre.

Non…

Hmph.

La jeune prisonnière se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, usant des dernières forces qui lui restaient. Krad perdit son sourire et la regarda sévèrement. Elle le regarda de la même manière, sans cesser de bouger. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son ravisseur. Elle fut entourée d'une légère lumière dorée. En une fraction de seconde, elle devint molle dans les bras de son ravisseur. Elle était inconsciente. Krad poussa un petit « Hmph. » méprisant avant de voler vers une destination connu de lui seul.


	4. Évasion mortelle

Lentement, Tsuki reprit ses esprits. Se rappelant des événements précédents, elle ouvrit violemment les yeux. Elle constata qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol. Mais quel sol? Il était inexistant, tout comme les mûrs et le plafond. En fait, la jeune fille avait l'impression d'être dans l'eau. Son corps était en même état d'apesanteur. Elle pouvait respirer. Elle aurait pu adorer cette sensation, mais il y avait un hic. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger! Elle était coincée dans une position peu confortable. Ses bras formaient une ligne horizontale. Ses jambes étaient écartées. Ses ailes étaient tendues au maximum. Elle pouvait à peine bouger la tête. Elle put apercevoir le halo qui l'entourait. Le halo doré qu'elle connaissait bien…

Où suis-je?

Deux immenses yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Chacun était aussi gros qu'elle! Les yeux de Krad? Sa voix retentit de partout, donnant des maux de têtes à la jeune fille.

Tu es dans une illusion causé par l'une de mes plumes. Pendant que tu ne peux pas bouger, je vais tranquillement pouvoir chercher les ailes noires pour y sceller Dark et ouvrir la porte des Ténèbres…

Je croyais que tu voulais le tuer.

Ça va le tuer, pauvre sotte!

Alors je ne te laisserais pas faire!

Tu n'auras pas bien le choix, gamine… Et si tu continus à être aussi insolente, tu mourras toi aussi!

…

« _Il ne changera pas d'idée… »_

_En effet, il ne cédera pas._

_Tu entends mes pensées?_

_Comment crois-tu que je communiquais avec Daïsuke?_

_Logique. Ho moins, maintenant je ne perdrais pas la face quand je voudrais parler à toi et Krad._

_Krad? Il ne reviendra pas ici. Moi? J'essaie de trouver un moyen de sortir avant qu'il ne trouve les ailes noires et ce sans te causer une trop grande douleur, si possible._

_J'imagine que si je te laisse sortir sans lutter, ça ne fera pas mal?_

_Ça fera aussi mal, mais moins longtemps. _

_Je vois… Si tu réussi à sortir, m'aideras-tu?_

_Bien sûr._

_Alors vas-y. Sors._

_Je ne peux pas. Pas quand tu es dans cet état de faiblesse. Ni quand tu es dans une illusion. Or, les deux éléments sont réunis. Krad avait tout prévu. Toi il peut te contrôler très facilement. Pas moi. _

_Je suis désolée. Je ne réussi qu'à te créer des ennuis. _

_C'est vrai. Mais tu as agi pour bien faire. Je ne peux pas mettre ça sur ton dos._

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il avait beau dire des belles paroles, Dark n'arrivait pas à retiré le sentiment de culpabilité qui envahissait le cœur de Tsuki. Les yeux jaunes disparurent. L'adolescente en profita pour tenter de se dégager en tirant le plus fort possible. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

_C'est inutile. Les illusions que moi et Krad créons sont à moitié réelles. Si tu ne peux pas bouger dans l'illusion, c'est qu'il a trouvé un moyen de ne pas te faire bouger dans la réalité. Probablement par son pouvoir psychique, qui crée des halos lorsqu'il s'en sert. Cependant, le monde dans lequel tu te trouves est fictifs. Seul toi le vois. Moi, je vois Krad entrain de ruminer pour chercher des informations._

_Je vois. Et si je parle dans ce monde fictif, il va m'entendre._

_Oui._

_Et si lui parle, est-ce que je l'entendrais?_

_Seulement s'il le veut._

_Hmmmm._

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir. Ellene voulait pas abandonner, mais ne voyait pas quoi faire… Soudain, elle eut un malaise. Une migraine soudaine qui la fit grincer des dents. Une image apparut dans sa tête, suivie d'autre, formant ainsi une espèce de souvenir clair comme du Crystal. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais vécu ça. Elle haletait alors que ces images défilaient devant ses yeux fermés.

_Tsuki se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. Trop bien. Elle aperçut un squelette tenant une épée. Elle le reconnu tout de suite : les ailes noires. Elle vit avec horreur qu'il marchait, entouré d'un halo bleu. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux rouges entourés de jaune. Des yeux à faire peur. La jeune fille suffoqua. _

Les images cessèrent aussi abruptement qu'elles avaient commencées. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'obligea à calmée sa respiration pour pouvoir analyser ce… rêve? Cette vision? Elle interrogea Dark.

_As-tu vu ça en même temps que moi?_

_De quoi parles-tu? Ça va au moins? Tu avais l'air bien mal en point._

_J'ai eu… Une espèce de vision. Ou de rêve. Je ne sais pas trop qu'est-ce que c'était._

_Explique- moi plus en détail._

_J'ai eu une migraine. Et une scène, probablement du futur car je ne m'en souviens pas, c'est déroulé et j'ai tout vu._

_Qu'as-tu vu?!_

_La statue qui se trouvait derrière vous lors de ton combat contre Krad. Elle marchait et ma regardé. J'ai suffoqué et je me suis réveillée._

_Tu as vu les ailes noires dans une vision? Je vois. Où étaient-elles?_

_Je sais où elles se trouvaient, mais je ne veux pas te le dire. Je ne veux pas risquer que Krad m'entende._

…

Les yeux de l'ange se rouvrirent dans les ténèbres entourant la jeune fille. On entendit un ricanement.

Bonne précaution. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais même si je suis sortit de toi, je suis toujours lié à ton esprit. J'entends tout se que tu dis à Dark. Et tout se que tu penses. Cependant, comme lui, je n'ai pas pu voir cette vision qui me semble intéressante… Et si tu me la décrivais en détails?

Se n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Il y avait de la menace dans le ton de Krad.

Dis-moi où se trouves les ailes noires.

_Ne lui dit surtout pas! S'il met la main sur cette œuvre, il ouvrira la porte des Ténèbres et les conséquences seraient désastreuses!_

Tais-toi Dark! Laisse-là choisir. Sa vie contre les ailes noires… Si elle refuse…

La jeune fille ne pouvait réfléchir à une stratégie, sous peine que Krad le sache. Elle se retrouvait coincée entre deux feux. Elle devrait improviser, se qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle répondit :

Je ne te le dirai pas. Emmène-moi et je te le montrerai.

_QUOI?! J'avais confiance en toi…_

Mmmmm. D'accord. Mais je te surveillerai. Deux fois plutôt qu'une.

_Tu me déçois, Tsuki._

La concernée baissa la tête, honteuse. C'était ça seule chance de s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir plus que ça pour l'instant. Cela la chagrinait autant que Dark. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Tout commença à tourner autour de la jeune fille. Les yeux de Krad disparurent. Le néant fut aspiré par une espèce de tourbillon. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce cylindrique en brique. Le halo qui la retenait prisonnière se dissipa. Mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle volait. Elle battait des ailes! Elle atterrit doucement sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la pièce. Seuls deux ou trois objets traînaient sur le sol. Et Krad. L'ange faisait peur avec son sourire discret et ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Tsuki baissa les yeux. Elle sentait la colère et la déception de Dark.

La culpabilité l'étreignait encore plus lorsqu'elle s'envola avec Krad. Elle aurait aimé profiter de la sensation exceptionnelle qu'était de voler, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait trop mal. Elle constata qu'ils étaient loin de toute population. Donc de l'endroit où elle avait vu les ailes noires. Elle se dirigea vers l'emplacement où s'était déroulé sa vision. Elle se força à faire de multiples détours, espérant que Krad, qui la suivait de près, ne s'en rendrait pas compte. L'adolescente ne savait pas quoi faire. Après près d'une heure de vol, la jeune fille aperçut la ville où elle avait grandie. Elle survola le village, faisant semblant de chercher l'endroit où se trouvait l'œuvre que cherchait tant Krad. Elle sentait celui-ci s'impatienter. Il avait perdu son sourire et ses sourcils étaient de plus en plus froncés.

Soudain, elle aperçut la maison des Niwa. Sans réfléchir, elle piqua à toute vitesse vers cet endroit. Une volée de plumes piqua dans sa direction. Elle réussi tant bien que mal à en éviter. La maison n'était qu'à quelques mètres… Elle aperçut la fenêtre par laquelle Krad était sorti plus tôt, mais elle était fermée. Elle piqua quand même vers cet endroit. Au dernier moment, elle se protégea avec ses ailes. La vitre brisa en milles morceaux en provocant un grand fracas. Elle roula un peu avant de finir sa course sur le mûr, rapidement suivi par son poursuivant. Elle fut soulevée de terre par l'ange blanc, qui était visiblement furieux.

Sale gamine…

_Qu… Qu'as-tu en tête?_

Je ne peux pas avoir quelque chose en tête, il va le savoir. J'improvise.

Pour l'instant, se que je sais, c'est que tu t'es mis les pieds dans les plats…

Daiki! Emiko! Daïsuke! Kosuké! Satoshi! Towa! Riku! N'importe qui!

Ce cri fut bien inutile, puisque toute la famille déboulait dans la pièce alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini de crier. En moins de deux, Krad était encerclé. Il ricana. Il lança Tsuki sur le mûr, en disant :

Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard.

L'adolescente se leva difficilement. Puis elle dit :

Retenez-le un peu. Je reviens tout de suite.

Daiki et Satoshi semblèrent comprendre les intentions de la jeune fille. Les autres la regardaient bizarrement, mais aucun ne posait de question. Krad tressaillit.

Si tu fais ça dans ton état actuel, tu vas…

Réparer mes erreurs. C'est tout se que je vais faire.

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de répliquer. Elle alla dans le couloir et entra dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva, soit la salle de bains. Elle entendit des bruits de combat. Elle devait faire vite.

_Sors Dark._

_Si je fais ça maintenant, tu vas mourir._

_Et si tu ne le fais pas, beaucoup d'innocents vont subir le même sort. Sors!_

_Et ton père?_

_Mon père ne m'aime pas. Il me laisse moisir dans ma chambre à longueur de journée, m'interdisant de sortir. Il n'est pas rare que je ne mange pas pendant quelques jours .Il a déjà tenté de me noyer dans la mer, Dark! Si je meure, personne ne me pleureras… Sors! _

… _D'accord. Si c'est se que tu veux._

L'adolescente s'écroula contre le mûr lorsque le voleur fantôme commença à sortir de son corps. La douleur était en effet aussi intense que lorsque Krad avait sortit. Cette fois, la lumière n'était pas blanche, mais noire. Tsuki cria. Mais elle ne lutta pas. En moins de deux minutes, Dark se tenait devant elle. Une magnifique paire d'ailes noires ornaient son dos, alors que Wiz était dans la pièce voisine...

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire. Un petit filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Ses yeux perdaient tranquillement leur éclat. Les ténèbres commençaient à l'attirer vers la mort. Sa dernière constatation fut de se rendre compte qu'elle avait toujours ses ailes, qui étaient redevenus de leur couleur initiale. Elle sourit une dernière fois, tentant de rassurer le voleur.


	5. Combat d'anges

Au moment où elle croyait son dernier moment arrivé, elle se sentit soulevée. Et elle sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa bouche. Une sensation plutôt agréable. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le visage de Dark s'éloigner du siens.

Je t'ai donné un peu de ma force, mais ne te surmène pas. Expliqua-t-il.

Merci… murmura Tsuki.

Le voleur la regarda avant de sortir en fermant la porte. Elle entendit sa voix dans sa tête.

_Je voudrais te parler une fois que ça sera fini. Reste là._

_D'accord._

Elle put entendre Dark arriver dans la chambre d'amis. Et Krad parler.

Dark… Si tu es là, ça veut dire que la gamine est…

Non. Elle est faible, mais elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta source d'informations. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne coopérera plus avec un monstre comme toi.

L'adolescente eu un petit sourire. Le voleur avait replacé sa confiance en elle. Les bruits de combats parvinrent à ses oreilles. D'abord à l'intérieur, mais rapidement à l'extérieur de la maison, alertant le voisinage. La jeune fille entendait les gens sortirent et poser des questions. Elle entendait aussi des cris de peur et de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle espérait que Dark allait bien.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Tsuki se tourna vivement la tête. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Daïsuke. Il lui sourit avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Puis, inquiet, lui demanda :

Tout va bien, Kamichi-chan?

O…Oui. Un peu… Faible, mais… ça va. Et… toi et ta… famille?

Oui. Répondit-il en souriant. Personne n'est blessé. Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien.

M… Moi aussi… Je suis contente… que toi et ta famille… alliez bien…

Pendant une seconde, le visage de l'adolescente se crispa. Voyant l'air inquiet de son nouvel ami, elle sourit faiblement. Elle n'était pas qu'un peu faible. Elle peinant à demeurer consciente.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'entendait plus de bruit de combat à l'extérieur. Inquiète, elle tenta de se lever. Mais un point se fit sentir dans ses côtes. Elle poussa un grognement en retombant sur le sol. Voyant la mine interrogatrice de Daïsuke, elle dit :

Le combat… a cessé… Je m'inquiète… pour Dark… Mais je suis… trop faible… pour me lever…

Elle poussa un nouveau grognement de douleur.

Ne force pas trop Kamichi-chan…

Appelle-moi… Tsuki, s'il te… plaît.

Oui. Je vais t'aider à te lever.

Merci…

Le jeune adolescent, du même âge que Tsuki, l'aida à se lever en la soutenant par la taille. Puis, il prit le bras droit de la jeune fille et la passa par-dessus son épaule. Ils purent ainsi se rendre près du lieu de combat et purent voir les résultats. En fait, voir était un grand mot. En effet, tous se qu'ils aperçurent, se fut un grand nuage de fumée. L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle donna un violent coup d'aile, se qui eu pour effet de dissipé un peu la fumée. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, Tsuki écarquilla les yeux, de même que Daïsuke. En bas, les deux anges se fixaient, haletants. Étaient-ils à l'origine de toute cette fumée? Probablement. Tous les habitants s'étaient réfugiés à l'abri dans leur maison. Seul restait dehors une journaliste et son caméra man, qui se trouvaient derrière le voleur.

Soudain, Dark lança une multitude de plumes noires vers Krad. Ils semblaient agir comme des flèches. L'ange blanc réussit difficilement à tous les esquiver. Il dégaina lui aussi plusieurs plumes-flèches. Cependant, plutôt que de viser son adversaire, le blond lança ses projectiles vers la journaliste!

Tout sembla se passer au ralentit. La femme se retourna au dernier moment pour voir les plumes. Elle cria. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait été poussée plus loin. Dark était étendu sur le sol, une plume fiché dans la jambe. Tsuki et Daïsuke crièrent à l'unisson.

DAAAAARK!!!

Cela ne servi pas à grand-chose. Ils se firent seulement repérés par Krad, qui leva les yeux vers eux. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il reporta son attention sur Dark. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Tsuki, pendant que la journaliste fuyait. Mais soudain, retournement de situation!

Dark, ne pouvant bouger sa jambe blessée, s'envola. Au passage, il asséna un violent coup de pied à son adversaire. L'ange blanc roula plus loin. Lorsqu'il se releva, il avait l'air furieux. Krad brandit deux plumes qui s'illuminèrent immédiatement. Il mit les bras en croix. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, les plumes brillaient encore plus. Il les lança vers Dark. Ce-dernier les évita facilement. Mais voilà que les projectiles revenaient! L'adolescente, en observant le blond, se rendit compte qu'il contrôlait les plumes avec ses yeux. Le voleur semblait en mauvaise posture. Elle la jeune fille se sentait inutile. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, excepté prier. Une larme coula sur la joue de Tsuki. Elle jeta un regard en coin au descendant des Niwa. Des larmes de colère coulaient le loin de ses joues. Soudain, il dit;

Attends ici.

Et il sortit par la fenêtre, après s'être assuré que son amie pouvait tenir debout. Celle-ci fut surprise de la réaction de son ami. Krad remarqua l'adolescent au tout dernier moment. Il se prit un formidable coup de poing qui l'envoya valsé plus loin. Dès que l'ange blanc perdit sa concentration, les plumes tombèrent. Dark haletait bruyamment.

Lorsque le blond se releva, il fixa un regard rempli de haine sur Daïsuke. Il tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Tsuki savait parfaitement se que ça signifiait. Elle et Dark crièrent au même moment :

Daïsuke, attention!

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'agrippa sur le bord de la fenêtre, se hissa dessus et sauta sur le sol, deux étages plus bas. Elle tendit les ailes, se qui lui permit d'atterrir doucement entre son nouvel ami et son ennemi. Elle tendit les bras et, déterminée, dit :

Laisse-le tranquille… Krad! Tu n'en a pas… après lui, mais après… moi!

Elle avait conscience de ne pas être bien menaçante dans son état actuel. Krad semblait être de son avis, car il se mit à ricaner. Il s'arrêta abruptement et fixa un regard sévère sur l'adolescente, qui haletait.

Et comment compteras-tu le défendre? Tu es si faible… Tu n'es qu'un fardeau pour eux! Tu ne leur cause que des ennuis.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet de coups de poignards à la jeune fille. L'ange blanc avait raison. Elle était un fardeau. S'il elle ne s'était pas mêlée de cette histoire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pendant quelques secondes, la lueur déterminée dans son regard fit place au doute et à la douleur. Elle baissa la tête. Mais soudain, elle la releva, plus déterminée que jamais.

Justement! Je leurs… ai causée trop… d'ennuis pour rester… dans mon coin… les bras croisés! Alors que… la famille Niwa… ne me connaissait même… pas, ils n'ont pas… hésités à m'aider! Je… me sens plus aimée… avec eux qu'avec… mon propre père! C'est pourquoi… je les défendrais! Au… péril de ma vie!

Comme c'est touchant… dit Krad d'une voix sarcastique. Tu commence vraiment à me tomber sur les nerfs, sale gamine!

Il lança deux plumes dans la direction de Tsuki. Celle-ci ne réagit pas pour les éviter, sachant pertinemment que si elle réussissait, les projectiles se dirigeraient vers son ami. Et de toute façon, elle savait que le blond ne voulait pas la tuer, pour l'instant. Son regard ne cilla même pas tandis que les plumes se rapprochaient dangereusement. Un éclat de surprise les illumina lorsqu'elle se sentit plaquée sur le sol. Daïsuke l'avait défendu! Ils étaient maintenant allongés côtes à côtes. Les projectiles s'étaient fichés dans un mûr un peu plus loin.

Elle fixait le jeune adolescent, surprise. Celui-ci lui sourit.

Moi aussi, je te défendrais au péril de ma vie, Kam… Tsuki.

Merci, Daïsuke…

La jeune fille tenta de se relever, mais elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Krad.

Pathétique…

Il lança son pied vers le ventre de l'ancien hôte de Dark. Cependant, Tsuki l'agrippa avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. L'ange blanc lui lança un regard agacé. Il l'empoigna par le collet et la leva au niveau de ses yeux.

Je vais m'occuper de toi plus tard. Mêles-toi de tes affaires jusque là!

Il la lança ensuite sur le mûr le plus près. La jeune fille cracha un peu de sang. Sa vue commença à s'embrouiller. Non… Elle devait rester consciente. Pour Daïsuke et Dark! Pour ses amis! Mais elle était incapable de bouger… Elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour parler! Elle n'était maintenant qu'une spectatrice impuissante. Elle avait fait tout son possible.

Au cœur de l'action, Krad avait cependant commis une grave erreur. Il avait oublié Dark, en plus de sous-estimer les capacités de Daïsuke! Celui-ci, qui était agenouillé, exécuta un magnifique flip arrière, assénant par la même occasion un coup de pied au menton de l'ange blanc. Ce-dernier, surpris, fut propulsé en l'air, où il fut accueilli par un merveilleux crochet-gauche de Dark, se qui eu pour effet d'envoyer le blond valser sur un mûr. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une volée de plumes se dirigea vers lui. Miraculeusement, il réussit à sauter pour les éviter. Les yeux brillants, il dit :

Tel démon, tel hôte… Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ça…

Avant que quiconque ne puisse agir, Krad lança des plumes partout, sauf sur Tsuki. Alors que la confusion régnait, il s'envola et fonça vers cette-dernière. Il l'empoigna par le col et partit à toute vitesse. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, il coinça la jeune fille sous son bras. Se qui était plutôt inutile puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger…


	6. Mer de souvenirs

_Dark! Tout va bien, en bas?_

_Oui, personne de blessé, sauf ma jambe… Où es-tu passée?_

_Elle est avec moi. Et elle va bien gentiment me dire où se trouvent les ailes noires…_

Son ton était lourd de menaces. L'adolescente frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle ne devait pas y penser non plus.

_Non. Je ne te le dirai pas. Je ne te le montrerai pas non plus. Tu devras chercher toi-même._

_Alors nous allons faire un petit tour en mer… J'espère que tu sais nager! _

Tsuki tressaillit. Il ne devait pas aller à la mer…

_Il se trouve que oui, je nage même très bien._

Humm… Tu as tressaillis. Aurais-tu peur de l'eau?

La jeune fille détestait le ton moqueur de Krad. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur de l'eau! Elle avait déjà faillit se noyer… Mais se n'était pas que cela…

_Laisse-moi tranquille, Krad._

Alors que je suis sur le point de découvrir l'emplacement des ailes noires? Tu rêve.

Soudain, il obliqua vers la mer. Tsuki tenta de bouger, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était trop faible. Elle ne réussit qu'à faire ricaner son ravisseur.

C'est bien se que je croyais… Tu as peur de l'eau. On dirait même que c'est ta phobie…

L'adolescente déglutit. Krad touchait un point sensible. Mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de dévoiler où se trouvait cette œuvre d'art!

_Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te dire où se trouvent les ailes noires!_

Ils étaient maintenant sur la berge de la mer. Ils volaient à une vitesse considérable. Ils seraient bientôt là où la mer s'agitait furieusement… La jeune fille avala difficilement. D'ici, elle apercevait les vagues. Certaines faisaient plus de cinq mètres de haut! La peur l'étreignit comme un étau.

Krad s'arrêta. On ne voyait plus la berge, peux importe par où on regardait. On ne voyait que de l'eau. Une grande étendue bleue bien agitée en cette période de l'année… Soudain, il la prit par le collet et la monta de sorte à se qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Puis il dit d'une voix mielleuse, mais le regard sévère :

Je te laisse une dernière chance… Si tu ne me dis pas où se trouve se que je cherche, je te laisse tomber dans l'eau. Si tu me le dit, je te dépose sur la berge et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Tsuki hésita quelques secondes. Mais elle répondit, déterminée :

_Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Plutôt mourir. _

Krad fit la grimace. Il eut un petit sourire et murmura.

Tant pis… Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. On se revoit en Enfer…

Puis, il la lâcha.

Tsuki chutait, tête première, vers la mer. Mer qui avait presque vu sa mort… Alors qu'elle tombait, un souvenir vint la hantée. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas se souvenir des moments heureux? Elle n'en savait rien.

_Tsuki avait 5 ans. Son père l'emmenait pour la première fois faire une sortie familiale. Pouvait-on dire qu'ils formaient une famille malgré le fait que son père soi sa seule famille, sa mère étant morte à la naissance de sa fille? L'enfant observait l'endroit avec émerveillement. Les vagues étaient douces et la bambine voyait les gens s'amuser sur la plage d'ici. Ils s'arrêtèrent plutôt loin de la rive. Les vagues étaient un peu plus fortes et balançaient la chaloupe un peu partout. Ma la jeune fille s'en foutait. Elle observait les petits poissons qui nageaient près du bateau. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel, ni même qu'elle ne voyait plus le rivage. Soudain, une grande vague frappa le bateau. Tsuki fut propulsée au fond. Paniquées, elle murmura :_

_Papa… J'ai peur._

_Il tenta de la rassurée en lui disant que se n'était rien. Mais la gamine ne lâcha pas prise._

_Rentrons papa… S'il te plaît… _

_Non._

_Elle remarqua alors la veste orange que portait son père._

_C'est quoi ça papa? Pourquoi je n'en ai pas?_

_Se n'est rien d'important, ma chérie. _

_Ha bon…_

_Une nouvelle vague frappa violemment le bateau. Il y en avait de plus en plus. Soudain, une immense vague s'abattit sur le véhicule. Le courant fut si fort qu'il emporta la jeune fille, qui tomba à l'eau. Désespérée, elle bâtit des bras et des jambes, réussissant à garder péniblement la tête hors de l'eau._

_Papa! Papa! À l'aide!_

_Avec horreur, Tsuki vit son père lui lancer un regard étrange, où se mêlait haine et tristesse. Et le bateau s'éloigna d'elle à toute vitesse, l'abandonnant à son sort. L'enfant coula et coula, toujours plus profondément. L'eau emplissait ses petits poumons. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de puissant sous elle. Un dauphin… Elle perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était sur la plage près de chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cet événement, de peur de subir le courroux de son père…_

Le contact avec l'eau glacée la tira de ses pensées. Incapable de bouger, Tsuki se fit attirer par le fond de la mer. Elle aperçut soudain un squelette tenant une épée. Elle le reconnu tout de suite : les ailes noires. Elle vit avec horreur qu'il marchait, entouré d'un halo bleu. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers elle. Des yeux rouges entourés de jaune. Des yeux à faire peur. La jeune fille suffoqua. Sa vision… Sa vision venait de se réaliser.

L'eau envahit ses poumons alors que le squelette reprenait sa marche.

_Dark… Je suis heureuse de vous avoir connus, toi et la famille Niwa… Adieu…_

_TSUKI!_

Alors qu'elle allait perdre conscience, la jeune fille aperçut un dauphin, qui fonçait directement sur elle. Étrangement, elle crut reconnaître sa mère dans ce cétacé… Impossible, elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère… Une voix, féminine cette fois, se fit entendre dans sa tête :

_Tsuki… Tu as tellement grandie depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. Tu n'avais que 5 ans, à l'époque. Tu grandis si vite…_

_M…Maman?_

_Oui. Tiens bon, je vais te sauver._

Mais la jeune fille perdit connaissance.


	7. Krad apparait encore

Tsuki se réveilla en sursaut. Sa première réaction fut de se demander si elle était morte. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs personnes étaient attroupées autour d'elle, ébahis. Non, elle n'était pas morte. Elle était sur le rivage de la mer. Sa mère l'avait portée jusque là…

_« Merci… Maman. »_

Soudain, elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle était entourée de gens et portait une paire d'ailes dans le dos. Une petite fille s'agita soudain :

Maman, maman! L'ange est réveillé!

J'ai remarqué ma chérie.

L'adolescente était embarrassée. Comment expliquée se qui sa passait sans passée pour une cinglée? Pour l'instant, elle se contenta de garder le silence.

_Dark? _

_Tsuki? Tu es en vie?_

_Oui. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais ma mère m'a sauvée, alors qu'elle est morte. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai parlé?_

_Une heure ou deux, maximum. _

_D'accord. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service?_

_Explique-toi._

_Je viens de me réveillée sur la plage. Mais… Disons qu'une jeune fille ailée échouée sur la plage ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue… Je suis entourée de personne qui me regarde et je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Je vois. Dis que tu vas bien et envol toi. Viens chez les Niwa, tu y seras en sécurité. Enfin, pour un moment. _

Tsuki se leva. Elle tendit les ailes, provoquant quelques cris de surprises.

Merci de vous être inquiétés pour moi. Je vais bien. Maintenant, je dois partir… À la prochaine.

Elle ne leur donna pas le temps de répondre. Elle sauta dans les airs et battit des ailes. Elle se dirigea vers la maison indiquée par Dark. En moins de quelques minutes, elle se trouvait devant la porte. Elle cogna, espérant qu'ils répondraient vite. Se fut Towa qui ouvrit la porte, l'air surprise. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu Tsuki. Elle l'a pris par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porte. Elle la traîna ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine. Là elle parla tellement fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle criait.

Regardez qui vient nous rendre visite!

TSUKI! S'exclama tout le monde.

Seul Dark resta dans son coin, adossé sur le mur, les ailes pliées. L'adolescente pu cependant voir un sourire satisfait éclairer son visage. Vu la surprise de tout le monde, elle déduisit que le voleur n'avait pas fait part de sa discussion à la famille. Cette-dernière avait carrément prit la jeune fille d'assaut! Les questions fusaient, alors que les réponses étaient plutôt rares. Emiko, Towa, Riku et Daïsuke la serrèrent dans leurs bras, alors que les autres se contentèrent de lui serrer la main. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant aimée. Elle réussit difficilement à échanger un regard amusée et reconnaissant à Dark. Finalement, ils se rassirent tous. Soudain, une voix bien détestable se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Tsuki.

_Tu es toujours en vie? Tu es vraiment tenace, sale gamine… Ne crois pas que tu es en sécurité chez les Niwa. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. J'espère que tu vas enfin consentir à coopérer. Et que tu te souviens où se trouve ce que je cherche… Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive tout de suite…_

Tsuki se leva précipitamment, faisant sursauter les personnes assises autour de la table. Un regard inquiet de Dark lui fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu, lui aussi. Le regard alarmé de la jeune fille fit prendre un air sérieux à tous.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tsuki?

Krad arrive… murmura la concernée

Dark, on fait comme on avait prévus? Demanda Daiki

Oui. Partez devant, je dois parler à Tsuki avant toute chose.

Oui! Dit toute la bande, avant de se diriger vers la cave.

Une fois qu'il entendit la porte du sous-sol se fermer, Dark fixa l'adolescente.

Pendant qu'on a un peu de temps, dis-moi tout se que tu sais sur les ailes noires.

C'est compliqué… Lorsque Krad m'a lancé… à la mer… ma vision s'est… réalisée.

Donc, les ailes noires se trouvent au bon milieu de la mer?

Oui. Mais se n'est pas tout. Elles marchent en ligne droite par ici, à pas saccadés.

Elles… marchent?

Oui… Elles sont entourées d'un halo bleu… Et elles se dirigent directement par ici.

Je dois les rattraper au plus vite...

Je viens avec toi.

Hors de question. Toi, tu vas rejoindre les Niwa en bas.

Mais…

Pas de mais. Si tu n'y vas pas, je t'y traînerais!

D'accord…

Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle gardait ses forces en cas de combat contre Krad… Penaude, elle descendit à la cave. Elle fut estomaquée par l'étrangeté de la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Au centre de l'unique pièce se trouvait Emiko et Daiki. Ils étaient face à face, vêtus de tuniques à capuches. Comme seul ameublement, un feu brillait entre eux. Ils chantaient une drôle d'incantation… Dans un coin, la jeune fille aperçut le reste de la bande. Towa, Daïsuke, Kosuké et Wiz observaient la scène comme s'ils l'avaient vus mille et une fois, se qui était probablement le cas. Satoshi regardait la scène d'un air impassible. Riku, quant à elle, affichait le même air que Tsuki, soit une grande incompréhension mêlée de surprise. Elle s'assied aux côtés de la famille, silencieuse. Elle posa cependant une question à Kosuké :

Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Ils récitent une incantation qui enfermera Krad dans une espèce de cage qui l'empêchera de bouger et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, et ce peu importe où il se trouve.

D'accord.

La jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle s'inquiétait pour Dark. Allait-il tenter de détruire les ailes noires, où de sceller Krad? Si il emprisonnait l'ange blanc dans les ailes noires, lui aussi subirait le même sort. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

Elle se leva. Mais dès qu'elle fit un pas vers la porte, quelqu'un la retint en lui tenant le poignet. Elle se retourna. Il s'agissait de Kosuké.

N'y vas pas. Laisse-le faire se qu'il a à faire. Si tu y vas, tu ne seras qu'un poids pour lui.

Bon point. Dans un soupir de découragement, l'adolescente se rassit. Elle détestait cette situation. Elle était inutile. Inutile et impuissante. Soudain, on entendit une fenêtre voler e éclat à l'étage. On entendit une voix crier:

Où te caches-tu sale gamine?!?

Krad. Il était déjà là. Daiki et Emiko continuaient leur incantation, alors que Daïsuke, Towa, Satoshi et Kosuké s'étaient levés, près au combat. Lorsque Tsuki et Riku avaient fait de même, un regard sévère avait suffit à leurs faire comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler. Elles s'étaient rassies, un peu ronchonne. Satoshi s'avança à pas feutrés dans les escaliers. Il se tenait maintenant devant la porte, près à attaquer.

Celle-ci grinça lorsque le blond l'ouvrit. En moins de deux, le poing du jeune Hikari parti en direction du visage de Krad. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas surpris. Il bloqua aisément le coup avec sa main. Une expression bizarre, mélange de colère, de joie et de cruauté, se dessina sur son visage. Il prit le bras de l'adolescent avant de le lancer sur le mûr, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lors de l'impact, le garçon poussa un gémissement.

SATOSHI! S'écrièrent Tsuki et Daïsuke en même temps.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent en courant vers lui et réussirent à attrapé le commandant avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Tsuki se leva, furieuse. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers l'ange, Daïsuke mit une main sur son épaule et lui murmura.

Ne fais pas ça. C'est toi qu'il veut. Si tu y vas, il va t'emmener avec lui, de gré ou de force.

Justement. C'est moi qu'il veut. Pas ta famille. Je veux qu'il vous laisse tranquille.

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'elle ajouta :

Pour une fois que quelques personnes m'aiment, je ne veux pas les voir mourir sous mes yeux… Je ne veux pas les voir souffrirent par ma faute!

Mais s'il réussit à mettre la main sur les ailes noires, c'est beaucoup plus de gens qui vont souffrirent et peut-être mourir, Tsuki-chan. Ne fais pas ça.

La voix moqueuse et sarcastique de Krad se mêla de la partie.

Il a raison. Ne fait pas ça… Laisse les gens mourir pour toi… De toute façon tu ne pourras pas les défendre, tu es bien trop faible!

Son rire résonna dans toute la cave. Le blond sembla soudain se rendre compte de l'incantation que Daiki et Emiko récitaient. Il fit une grimace indéchiffrable avant de lancer quelques plumes vers eux. À la surprise générale, des plumes bleues foncèrent sur les projectiles blancs. À l'impact, toutes tombèrent mollement sur le sol. Tous, excepté les deux aînés qui continuaient leur incantation, se retournèrent avec surprise vers la provenance des plumes bleues, soit Tsuki. Un halo bleu marin entourait cette-dernière. Elle semblait furieuse. Ses poings étaient bien serrés. Elle leva les yeux vers Krad, qui semblait aussi surpris que les autres. Le regard de la jeune fille était rempli de haine et de colère.

Je t'ai dit bien clairement que je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal aux membres de cette famille. Se n'est pas après eux que tu en as, mais après moi. Laisse les tranquilles!

Si tu crois que tu me fais peur… Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

Sur ces mots, l'ange blond lança une dizaine de ses plumes vers l'adolescente. Avant que qui que se soit est pu réagir, les projectiles furent entourés d'un halo de la même couleur que celui qui entourait l'ange bleue. En moins de deux, les plumes changèrent de direction pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers leur lanceur initial. Alors que Daïsuke tenta un pas vers Krad, un regard sévère de la jeune fille suffit à lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler. L'ange parut surpris, mais réussit tout de même à éviter les projectiles, qui se fichèrent dans le mur. Le blond eu un petit sourire malveillant qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

Assez joué, maintenant…

Brusquement, il tandis le bras, paume vers le haut, vers Riku, qui était toujours aux côtés de Kosuké et Towa. Un halo doré l'entoura et elle se mit à léviter. La jeune Harada sembla aussi surprise que les autres. Elle tenta de bouger, mais sans succès. Lorsque Tsuki s'apprêta à foncer sur Krad, celui-ci la fixa sévèrement en cria presque :

Au moindre geste brusque, elle meurt!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Daiki et Emiko, qui continuaient d'incanter mais qui semblaient inquiets.

Et vous! Si vous ne vous taisez pas, elle subira le même sort!

Ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Je préfère mourir plutôt que des centaines de personnes meurent parce que vous vous seriez rendus pour me sauver!

Tais-toi sale gamine!


	8. Tsuki vs Krad

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ils étaient luminescents. Ils brillaient de la même lueur que le halo qui l'entourait. Ils ressemblaient à deux billes. Elle murmura :

Continuer l'incantation… Je me charge de lui.

Krad tressaillit lorsque Tsuki fixa Riku. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait commencer à se mouvoir. Les gens présent purent se rendre compte d'un changement de couleur du halo l'entourant : il devenait de plus en plus bleu. Soudain, une dizaines de plumes blanches se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers Tsuki. Concentrée sur Riku, elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Daïsuke cria :

ATTENTION TSUKI!

Mais il était trop tard. La jeune fille fut placardée sur le mûr plus loin. Les projectiles, étonnement, ne l'avaient pas transpercée. L'ange blond avait visés le côté de ses articulations, de sorte à se que les vêtements de l'adolescente furent cloués sur le mûr. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle perdit concentration pendant une fraction de seconde et le halo entourant la jeune Harada redevint presque entièrement doré. Cependant, la jeune ange reprit ses esprits et continua sa lutte spirituelle pour libéré Riku. Mais son adversaire sembla se désintéresser de l'amie de Daïsuke et Tsuki. Le halo entourant Harada devint rapidement bleu. Elle fut déposée doucement sur le sol. Elle lança un regard reconnaissant à sa sauveur. Celle-ci remarqua que les plumes étaient entourés d'un halo doré. Lorsqu'elle tenta de s'en défaire avec son pouvoir psychique, mais rien n'y fit. Elles ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. La jeune fille reporta rapidement son attention sur Krad.

Ce-dernier, une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux, se dirigeait directement sur elle. Il se mit devant elle et mit son doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille, lui relevant la tête. Un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, il dit d'une voix mielleuse :

Finalement, c'est moi qui ai gagné, gamine... Et maintenant, tu vas tranquillement me dire où se trouvent les ailes noires, sinon…

Comme pour finir sa phrase, il sortit une plume, qu'il illumina. Il la passa sous le nez de sa prisonnière. Mais, soudain, Daïsuke apparut en scène. Il sauta sur l'ange blanc, le faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Quoi?!

Pendant que Krad et le jeune Niwa roulaient sur le sol, Riku entreprit d'enlever les plumes qui retenaient Tsuki prisonnière. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu enlever l'un des projectiles, l'ange blond asséna un coup de pied dans le bas ventre à son adversaire. En moins de deux, il était debout. Il lança l'un de ses projectiles meurtriers vers Riku, mais, avant que la plume n'atteigne sa cible, la plume fut entourée d'un halo bleu et retomba mollement sur le sol.

Tu commences à me faire perdre patience… murmura le lanceur entre ses dents.

Comme réponse, il ne reçut qu'un regard haineux de l'ange bleue. Voyant que ses projectiles ne servaient à rien, le sosie blanc de Dark tendit le bras vers Riku. Avant que Tsuki ne puisse réagir, il propulsa la jeune jumelle sur le mur.

Riku!

La concernée poussa un petit gémissement. L'ange bleue regarda autour d'elle. Daïsuke était allongé sur le sol. Satoshi tenait en équilibre précaire sur ses jambes pendant que Riku tentait péniblement de se lever. Kosuké et Towa étaient près de Daiki et Emiko, prêts à les défendre en cas d'attaque de la part de Krad. Celui-ci se trouvait maintenant devant la jeune Kamichi. Après un bref regard aux Niwa, il lança quelques plumes dans leur direction. Évidemment, elles furent vite arrêtées par Tsuki. Cependant, celle-ci commençait à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. L'ange blanc eu une petite mine surprise avant de prendre un air baveux.

Déjà fatiguée? Pas beaucoup d'endurance à se que je vois…

Contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas ça depuis quelque siècles je te signale!

Pffff…

Tsuki et Krad tressaillirent en même temps lorsque la voix de Dark se fit entendre dans leurs esprits.

_Tsuki, j'ai trouvé les ailes noires. Elles ne sont pas près d'arrivées au village. Tout va bien chez les Niwa?_

L'ange blanc eu un petit sourire. Il répondit à la place de la jeune fille.

_Ils sont bien en sécurité… Avec moi! Si t ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, dit moi où se trouvent les ailes noires, Dark! La gamine est têtue comme une mule._

_Ne lui dit pas! On a la situation en main, Dark._

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr…_

_Crois-moi. Pour l'instant, on est en mauvaise position, mais Daiki et Emiko ont presque finis l'incantation._

Krad tressaillit et se retourna vers les concernés.

Je les avais presque oubliés ceux-là…

_Occupe-toi des ailes noires, Dark. Je protégerais les Niwa. Fait moi confiance._

… _D'accord. Je te rejoins dès que possible._

L'ange blanc tandis les ailes et s'envola au-dessus des Niwa. Il piqua vers Emiko. Mais Kosuké sauta sur lui avant qu'il n'atteigne la jeune femme. Les deux hommes finirent leur course sur le mur. Lors de la collision, une fissure se forma à l'endroit de l'impact. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva de l'endroit de la collision. Tsuki entendit Krad parler :

Vous les humains vous êtes tous pareils… Vous tenter de défendre les autres malgré votre faiblesse…

L'adolescente vu Kosuké se faire propulser du nuage. Avant qu'il ne touche le mur, il fut entouré d'un halo bleu. Il se déposa doucement sur le sol. Comme remerciement, la jeune fille reçu un regard reconnaissant. Cependant, Krad fonçait déjà droit sur Emiko. L'ange opta pour une autre stratégie. Elle fixa intensément l'ange blanc. Une lumière bleue entoura ce-dernier, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Un petit sourire sur le visage, il tourna les yeux vers elle.

Tu crois vraiment être assez forte pour me retenir bien longtemps?

Probablement assez longtemps pour que l'incantation soit finie!

Vu ton état, laisse-moi en douter! Combien de temps tiendras-tu si je ne me laisse pas faire?

L'ange sembla se concentrer un court instant. Soudain, la jeune Kamichi tressaillit. Il tentait de se défaire de son emprise! Elle se concentra encore plus. Le halo entourant le sosie blanc de Dark changeait tranquillement de couleur, devenant de plus en plus doré. Le défi augmentait graduellement dans le sourire de Krad. L'adolescente faiblissait. Ses forces la quittaient rapidement. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme… Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Tout à coup, Daïsuke se planta devant Tsuki.

Arrête, Tsuki-chan! Si tu continu, tu vas...

Et si j'arrête, c'est… des milliers de personnes… qui vont mourir! Y… compris vous… Je ne… le laisserais pas vous… faire de mal!

Mais… Tsuki-chan... Ne fais pas ça.

La jeune fille n'avait pas perdue sa concentration, continuant de fixer Krad. Cependant, elle hésitait. Soudain, une douleur soudaine se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en poussant un gémissement. Le halo l'entourant s'éteignit et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Elle respirait maintenant bien difficilement. Sa tête était légèrement baissée.

Comme c'est touchant! Tu sais quoi? Je crois que tu viens de me donner une idée. La famille Niwa sera la première à disparaître lorsque j'aurais ouvert la porte de Ténèbres!

Je ne te laisserais… pas faire!

Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher?

Il n'avait pas tort. Dans son état, Tsuki ne pouvait faire grand chose, excepté prier. Se qu'elle fit avec ferveur. Soudain, Daïsuke cria :

WIZ!

Se qui fit sursauter la plupart des gens dans la pièce, y compris le lapin qui était demeuré dans son coin, terrifié. Celui-ci, sous les yeux sidérés de Tsuki, se transforma en se qui ressemblait à un petit chien noirs avec de grandes ailes de même couleur. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs alors que Daïsuke, accompagné de Wiz, se dirigèrent en courant vers Krad. Celui-ci avait repris le contrôle de ses mouvements, mais n'avait toujours pas attaqué. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il sembla surpris. Se qui ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter sur ses adversaires avec un cri de guerre. Juste avant de les atteindre, il piqua vers Daiki!

D'un violent coup d'ailes, il envoya le vieil homme sur le sol. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri mais ne perdit pas le fil de l'incantation. Il se releva rapidement, sans cesser de parler, se qui sembla agacer l'ange blanc. Il abattit son poing sur l'homme. Mais, à sa grande sa surprise, il ne rencontra que le vide! Il leva les yeux.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit Daiki voler, une grande paire d'ailes noires dans le dos! En regardant de plus près, Krad put constater qu'il s'agissait en fait de Wiz, qui s'était accroché dans le dos du grand-père et l'avait soulevé. L'ange blanc eu un petit sourire, avant de s'envoler. Il tenta de rattraper le vieil homme, mais Wiz n'était pas dupe. Il faisait des pirouettes aériennes, tentant tant bien que mal à protéger la personne qu'il soulevait. Celui-ci continuait comme il pouvait son incantation.

Soudain, Krad piqua vers Emiko. Alors qu'il allait lui asséner un violent coup, Daïsuke s'interposa. Il se prit le coup de poing de l'ange à la place de sa mère. Tsuki tenta de crier, mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Impuissante, elle vit son ami rouler plus loin. Désespérée, elle vit la mère le rejoindre de la même façon quelques secondes plus tard. Le coup de Krad avait été si puissant que la jeune femme et son fils semblaient inconscients. Une larme roula sur la joue de l'adolescente. Elle entendit Krad murmurer, satisfait :

Une de moins. Plus que l'autre.

Il jeta un regard cruel dans la direction de Daiki, qui avait tout vu. Il continuait bravement l'incantation, mais les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à la vu de sa fille et de son petit fils. Dans un coin, Riku et Satoshi étaient sans voix, de même que Kosuké et Towa. Ils n'avaient pas pu réagir. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de chacun, même sur celles du commandant. Soudain, Tsuki cria, pleine de détermination :

Krad! Si tu ne… tue que l'un d'entre eux… Je me tuerais, d'une manière… ou d'une autre!

Le concerné lança un regard agacé à la jeune fille.

J'en ai marre de joué, maintenant. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Sur ces mots, il tendit le bras vers Daiki. À la surprise de tous, celui-ci fut plaqué sur le myr. Krad sortit une plume illuminée, qu'il pointa vers l'homme. Le regard de ce-dernier se vida lorsqu'il fixa le projectile. Sa tête tomba mollement sur son torse. Il était inconscient. Il tomba sur le sol, Wiz étant dans le même état et l'ange blanc ayant relâché son emprise.

Krad tendit brutalement les yeux vers les gens toujours debout. Avec horreur, Tsuki assista au même spectacle que précédemment, mais à plus grande échelle. On voyait que chacun tentaient de se défendre, mais aucun ne réussissait à bouger ne serait se que le petit doigt. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille lorsque les quatre corps heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Contente? Aucun n'est mort. Si tu ne veux pas que cela arrive, tu as intérêt à me dire gentiment où se trouvent les ailes noires.

…

Tu l'auras voulu…

Il se dirigea à pas lent vers Riku, qu'il souleva vers le collet. Il la plaqua violement contre le mur, la tenant par la gorge. Lorsqu'il serra, on vit le visage de la jeune Harada se crisper.

NON! D'accord, tu… as gagné… Je vais te le… montrer.

J'ai de la difficulté à te faire confiance… Et si on emmenait la gamine pour prendre quelques précautions?

Je ne peux plus bouger… Je ne pourrais pas… vraiment de faire des… soucis.

Humm… Je ne prendrais pas de chances. Tu es aussi imprévisible que Dark!

Il tendit la main vers Tsuki. Les plumes la retenant prisonnière se mirent à vibrer, avant de tomber mollement sur le sol. La jeune fille tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, n'arrivant plus à tenir debout. Elle tenta de se lever, mais ne réussit qu'à dépenser des forces inutiles et à faire ricaner Krad. Elle jeta un regard circulaire. Tous, sauf elle et l'ange blanc, était inconscients. Un grands massacre en à peine quelques minutes…

Elle se sentit soudain soulever. Comme s'il ne voulait pas la toucher, Krad utilisait son pouvoir. Faisant de même pour Riku, il monta les escaliers. Une larme roula sur la joue de Tsuki. Elle avait perdue. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle avait échouée.


	9. Retour à la mer

Krad volait maintenant au dessus de la ville, entrainant Tsuki et Riku. Cette-dernière, inconsciente, ne savait pas se qui se passait. La jeune Kamichi l'enviait. Elle n'assisterait pas au drame… L'adolescente baissa la tête, honteuse.

Alors? Où sont-elles?

… À la… Non. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas te… le dire.

L'ange se retourna violement. Il l'empoigna par le collet. Il baissa la tête et la regarda fans les yeux. De la colère brillait dans son regard.

Si tu ne me le dis pas… C'est ton amie qui va payer.

Je… Je suis désolé. Je …. Ne peux pas.

Tu es certaine?

Sur ces mots, le sosie blanc de Dark approcha le corps de Riku. Il empoigna cette-dernière par la gorge et se mit à serrer. Tsuki détourna la tête, mais Krad la saisie et l'obligea à regarder.

La mer… Elles sont dans la mer…

L'ange sourit sournoisement en lâchant la gorge de l'Harada.

Et de quel côté?

Je ne sais pas… Elles se dirigent… tout droit vers ici…

Force toi un peu!

Humm… Le Sud, je crois. Dans la direction… où tu m'a emmené… tout à l'heure…

Chaque mot coûtait un grand effort à la jeune fille, autant physiquement que moralement.

Je vois.

Sans un mot de plus, Krad piqua vers les Sud, direction la mer. Soudain, le halo entourant l'adolescente devint légèrement plus bleu. Elle se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Qu…Qu'est-ce qui se… passe?

On dirait que les ailes noires et toi êtes liés… C'est très intéressant.

Il ne s'expliqua pas plus. Il se contenta d'aller plus vite. Plus il s'approchait, plus l'ange bleue tremblait. Elle vit son ravisseur sourire. Soudain, il lâcha son emprise. Alors que la jeune Kamichi croyait qu'elle allait tomber, elle fut au contraire trainée à toute vitesse vers un endroit inconnu, entourée d'un halo bleu marin. Maintenant, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle pensait que sa tête allait éclater. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille fit du surplace. Et tout à coup, elle plongea tête première dans l'eau salée. Elle prit son souffle avant le contact. Mais était-ce vraiment pratique? Pourrait-elle remonter à temps, vu la profondeur de l'eau? Elle n'En avait aucune idée. Elle ouvrit les yeux. En dessous d'elle, Dark menait un combat féroce face aux ailes noires. Mais l'adolescente remarqua que l'œuvre était entourée du même halo qu'elle. Cependant, la statue ne tremblait pas. Sur cette pensée, la jeune Kamichi se rendit compte que ses tremblements avaient subitement cessés.

Avec horreur, Tsuki vit les ailes noires lever les yeux dans sa direction. Elle crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la statue. Surpris, Dark fit de même.

_Tsuki?! Que fiches-tu ici bon sang?_

_Je suis désolée Dark… Je suis tellement désolée… J'ai échouée… Krad… Il est…_

_On parle de moi?_

Au moment où l'ange disait ses mots, il plongea à l'eau. Le voleur sembla surpris de l'apparition du créateur. Les deux sosies pourtant si différents se défiaient du regard. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille continuait sa chute en direction des ailes noires. Mais elle se fichait pas mal de son sort. Elle se rappela soudain d'une chose.

_Riku! Qu'as-tu fais de Riku, sale monstre? Elle ne peut pas respirer sous l'eau!_

_Toi non plus, sale gamine!_

_On s'en fiche de moi! Où est Riku?!_

_Pfff. Elle est chez les Niwa! C'est une illusion que j'ai emmené… Comme si j'allais m'encombrer de deux poids!_

Tsuki suffoqua. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souffle, ne nageant pas régulièrement, bien au contraire. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à accepter son sort.

_Tsuki! Prends ça!_

Le voleur fantôme lança un appareil noir en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'attrapa. Reconnaissant les objets servant à respirer sous l'eau, elle se le mit dans la bouche et respira de l'air. Elle remarqua que les deux anges en avait chacun un.

_Merci, Dark._

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose sur ses bras. Rapidement, elle baissa les yeux. Les ailes noires l'avaient attrapé! Elle ne pouvait plus bouger! Lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager, l'œuvre serra un peu plus son emprise. Tsuki pouvait à peine respirer. Une voix à glacer le sang se fit entendre dans sa tête.

_Rends-moi ma force… Rends-moi mes pouvoirs!_

_Qu… Quoi? Dark!_

La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager, malgré son manque de forces. Le voleur se retourna violement dans sa direction. Il ouvrit des yeux surpris avant de les froncés, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Krad fit de même. Soudain, la statue lâcha l'adolescente. Cependant, celle-ci ne put bouger, entouré d'une lumière bleue marine. Elle fit emmener contre son gré à environ 5 mètres de l'œuvre. Tout à coup, ses bras formèrent une ligne horizontale. Ses jambes furent tendues au maximum à la verticale et sa tête rejetée en arrière. La lumière bleue s'intensifia autour d'elle, jusqu'à former un rayon se dirigeant vers la statue. Les yeux de la jeune Kamichi devinrent deux billes de la même couleur que le halo de l'adolescente. Elle tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, d'autant plus que l'appareil lui permettant de respirer lui empêchait de parler.

Tsuki ne savait pas trop se qui se passait. Elle sentait ses forces la quittée. Les ailes dans son dos commençaient à rétrécir.

_Tsuki!_

_Dark! Aide-moi!_

_Je ne peux pas! Je ne sais même pas se qui se passe!_

_Les ailes noires récupèrent leurs pouvoirs… Ça peut tuer la gamine._

Krad ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier du sort de la « gamine ». En fait, il semblait presque fasciner par l'événement. La jeune fille se concentra. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire! Difficilement, elle releva la tête. Se concentrant, elle fixa la statue. Tout à coup, le rayon commença à faiblir, avant de finalement s'éteindre complètement. L'adolescente se mit à tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le fond. Elle ne lâcha pas sa concentration pour autant. Elle se jeta sur les ailes noires du plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'agrippa solidement dans le dos de l'œuvre. Les mains de la jeune Kamichi furent soudain entourées de la lumière qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. Elle poussa la statue de toutes ses forces, soudain animée d'une énergie nouvelle. L'œuvre, bizarrement, se retrouva dans la même position que Tsuki un peu plus tôt. Le rayon se forma rapidement et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille. Lors de l'impact, au lieu de la grande douleur qu'elle imaginait devoir endurer, l'adolescente sentie une grande chaleur. Elle entendit les ailes noires crier. Un cri plutôt effrayant.

Elle constata soudain qu'elle « aspirait » les pouvoirs de l'œuvre d'art. Krad sembla aussi s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il se mit à crier.

_NON! Si tu absorbes les ailes noires, je ne pourrais pas ouvrir la porte des Ténèbres! Je t'en empêcherais!_

_Et moi je vais t'empêcher de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Tsuki!_

Dark s'était interposé entre Krad et Tsuki, au soulagement de celle-ci. Un combat commença entre les deux anges, mais la jeune fille n'y fit pas attention. Elle faisait confiance au voleur pour ça. Elle continua de se concentrer sur la statue. Les yeux de celle-ci devenaient tranquillement de la couleur de la pierre. Lentement mais surement, l'œuvre redevenait une simple statue. Elle « mourrait ». Cette pensée tétanisa l'adolescente pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au bout de quelques instants, le rayon faiblit, avant de s'éteindre complètement. Telle une poupée de chiffon, les ailes noires furent attirées vers le fond de l'eau. Alors que l'œuvre s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé, la jeune fille s'écroula à quatre pattes sur le sable. Sa vision commençait à s'embrouiller. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut les deux anges se tourner brusquement vers elle.


	10. La fin d'un commencement

Tsuki ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit se résumait à trouver l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle en était certaine. Chez les Niwa peut-être? Lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, une douleur vive la prit au bas-ventre. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Elle persista cependant à tenter de se relever. C'est seulement là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Toute la famille Niwa, Satoshi et Riku étaient là. Tous la regardaient en souriant. Elle leur rendit leurs sourires. Mais soudain, l'air sur leurs visages se transforma en grande terreur. D'un coup, tous furent plaqués sur le mur plus loin. Ils s'écroulèrent tous sur le sol, inconscients. Le rire de Krad se fit entendre partout dans la pièce. Dark apparut en lançant un regard accusateur à la jeune Kamichi. Il l'a pointant et criant, vengeur :

Tous ça est de ta faute…

Lorsque l'adolescente tenta de crier, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tous les gens présents se relevèrent. Ils pointèrent tous Tsuki du doigt en criant :

De ta faute! De ta faute!

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

De ma faute… Tout est de ma faute…

Elle se mit à gémir. Tout était de sa faute. Tout se qui arrivait, c'était à cause d'elle. La famille Niwa souffrait par sa faute. Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle flottait dans le néant. Devant elle, les ailes noires.

Tu es moi… Et je suis toi, désormais…

Une lumière aveuglante envahit la scène.

Tsuki se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se faisait secouée dans tous les sens.

Réveille-toi Tsuki! Debout! Réveille-toi!

À sa grande surprise, c'était Daïsuke qui tentait désespérément de la ranimer. Il baissa la tête, ne s'étant visiblement pas rendu compte de sa réussite. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Daïsuke? Murmura-t-elle

Dès qu'il leva la tête, la jeune fille se jeta à son cou.

Dieu merci tu vas bien! Si tu savais comment je me suis inquiétée!

L'adolescent sembla surpris. Il fini par lui rendre timidement son étreinte. Tout à coup, la jeune ange l'éloigna doucement.

Où sommes-nous? Comment va ta famille? Et Dark?

Nous sommes chez moi. Tous le monde va bien. On se faisait beaucoup de souci pour toi, Tsuki-chan. Ça fait deux jours que tu es inconsciente… Quand tu t'es mise à gémir, j'ai imaginé le pire… Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

Une larme avait coulé le long de la joue du jeune Niwa. Mais il avait dit la dernière phrase en affichant un grand sourire. L'adolescente fut soulagée d'apprendre que tout le monde allait bien. Elle déglutit.

Et… Krad?

Le visage de Daïsuke sembla s'assombrir un peu.

Lui et Dark ont continués de se battre après que tu es tombée dans les pommes. Mais il a fini par s'enfuir… Nous ne savons pas où il est passé. Il a seulement fait savoir à Dark qu'il reviendrait.

Je vois… Et si allait voir ta famille?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'adolescent. Mais quand Tsuki poussa un gémissement en tentant de se lever, il le perdit. Son expression heureuse fit place à l'inquiétude.

Ça va aller?

Ça va… Je crois que je suis seulement un peu courbaturée. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour lui prouver qu'elle allait bien, elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

Tu vois?

Cependant, comme pour la contredire, elle eu un élancement dans le bas-ventre. Son visage se crispa. Elle soupira.

D'accord… Je crois que je ne vais pas aussi bien que je le voudrais.

Je vais aller les chercher. En attendant, repose-toi.

Oui.

Elle retourna s'allonger. Elle se demanda qu'est-ce qui c'était passé exactement après sa perte de conscience. Et elle s'inquiétait au sujet de Krad. Combien de temps allait-il rester de côté? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta à l'entrée des Niwa, de Dark et de Satoshi. Comme précédemment, elle fut prise d'assaut. Chacun posaient des questions et les réponses étaient plutôt rares, sinon inexistantes. Seul Dark et Satoshi s'abstinrent. Seuls leurs sourires respectifs indiquaient qu'ils étaient soulagés. Soudain, Tsuki paniqua.

Où est Riku?!

Ne t'inquiète pas. Sa sœur est venue la chercher hier. Elle voulait passer Noël avec elle, rien de plus normal en fait. Se hâta de la rassurer Emiko

La jeune fille soupira. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait eu peur que Krad avait menti et qu'il ait emmené la vraie Riku. Les questions continuèrent pendant quelques instants. Puis, chacun se trouva un endroit où s'installer confortablement. Tous se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, mais on voyait bien la tension qui régnait. Tout à coup, la jeune Kamichi craqua.

Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au juste?

Nous ne serons pas d'une grande aide. C'est plutôt à toi et Krad de tout nous raconter… soupira Daiki.

Oui… Mais, moi-même je n'ai pas tout compris. Je vais vous expliquer se que je sais, mais Dark m'éclairera en même temps que vous…

L'adolescente se mit à tout raconter. Selon les passages, le flux de ses paroles sortait plus où moins clairement. Les expressions variaient selon le passage.

Je me suis agrippée très fort pour ne que les ailes noires ne se dégagent pas… Et… à partir de là je ne sais pas trop se qui s'est passé. Un peu le même phénomène que plus tôt, mais avec les rôles inversés… Je… Je crois que j'ai… absorbé les pouvoirs des ailes noires…

Soudain, Dark la coupa.

Si on veut, c'est à peu près ça. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué. J'ai comme l'impression… Qu'en absorbant tout les pouvoirs de cet œuvre…

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds quelques secondes. Il releva les yeux et fixa Tsuki.

Je crois… Que tu es devenue les ailes noires.


End file.
